7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruthie Camden-Brewer
Ruth Jennifer "Ruthie" Camden (b. December 1989) is a fictional character from the hit drama 7th Heaven. She is portrayed by Mackenzie Rosman. She is from the fictional town of Glen Oak, California. History Ruthie is the youngest daughter of Reverend Eric Camden and Annie Camden, named after her Grandmothers Ruth and Jenny. She attends the Glen Oak Community Church, which is her father's church. During her youth she was portrayed as the family sneak (usually knowing far more than everyone else in the house due to her ability to be in the right place at the right time). Ruthie ages quickly over 7th Heaven's run, so that she starts elementary school, presumably at the age of six, near the end of the first season, but by the end of the tenth season she is as old as the actress who plays her and is currently 17 years old. Ruthie has always been portrayed as mature for her age. During her freshman year of high school she started developing feelings for the Camdens' house guest, Martin Brewer. She went so far as to tell him that she loved him, but quickly covered by saying as a brother. During her sophomore year of high school, she started dating older boys, hoping that it would eventually lead her to a relationship with Martin. Unfortunately Martin went against his beliefs during the previous summer and slept with a girl named Sandy at her brother's college. Ruthie was crushed when she learned that Martin was expecting a child with Sandy, the girl whom he met and slept with only once. She tried to be his friend and support him, while he was being emotionally unresponsive to the baby's mother, and was present when Aaron was born along with Martin and her immediate family. Upon Aaron's birth, Martin left Glen Oak for college and now lives near his son. This has left Ruthie heartbroken, though she appears to have gotten over him since spending the first part of the eleventh season in Scotland. In the past, Ruthie was known as the one who enjoyed being the center of attention. Upon the birth of the twins in season 3, it appeared that Ruthie had lost her throne as the baby in the family who sucked in all of the attention. However, as Ruthie grew up, we began to see that she still received a lot of attention. She was also known as the one who snooped a lot, and she always seemed to know what was going on with every member of the family who lived in the house. She has since been behaving badly (since being back from her trip) and lying so T-Bone would have sex with her and got his name tatooed on her lower back. He was supposed to get her name but since childhood been afraid of needles and only got her initials (small mark) on his ankle as seen on Season 11, Episode 15 "Tit for Tat". Ruthie was originally roommates with her older brother Simon, but then Simon moved next door into Matt's old room in the second season, while Matt moved to the attic. In the fourth season, Mary and Lucy moved to the attic. After Mary moved out, Ruthie moved to the attic and lived with Lucy, until Lucy moved out of the attic and into the garage apartment with her new husband, Kevin. Kevin and Lucy later moved to their own house right behind the Camdens' house. This left Ruthie alone in the attic since April in the seventh season of the show. She is implied to have decided to marry T-Bone, when they get older. She will go to a college- campus sooner, like Simon, accompanied by T- Bone. *Note that her real name is Ruth. Family Parents * Eric Camden (father) * Annie Camden (mother) Sibling(s) * Matthew "Matt" Camden (brother) * Mary Camden-Rivera (sister) * Lucy Camden-Kinkirk (sister) * Simon Camden (brother) * David Camden (brother) * Samuel "Sam" Camden (brother) * Ruthie Camden (sister) Marital status * T-Bone (dating) Children * None/Unknown Other relatives * Colonel John Camden (paternal grandfather) * Ruth Camden (paternal grandmother) * Charles Jackson (maternal grandfather, deceased) * Jenny Jackson (maternal grandmother, deceased) * Julie Camden-Hastings (paternal aunt) * George Camden (paternal adopted uncle) * Lily Jackson (maternal aunt) * Charles "Charlie" Rivera (nephew) * Suvannah Kinkirk (niece) * James "Jamie" Camden (nephew) * John "Johnny" Camden (nephew) * Emma Rivera (niece) * Grace Rivera (niece) * Eric Kinkirk (nephew) * Erica Hastings (paternal cousin) * Unnamed child (paternal cousin) * [[Sarah Glass-Camden (sister-in-law) * Carlos Rivera (brother-in-law) * Kevin Kinkirk (brother-in-law) Significant others * Peter Petrowski (dated; on again and off again boyfriend) * Vincent (dated) * Mac (crush) * Martin Brewer (crush) * Jack (considered dating) *T-Bone (Theodore) dating Category:Characters